She's the one who Goes Bump In the Night
by Semper13
Summary: I messed up on a chpt, but I decided to continue this scary story.Booth wants to prove to Brennan that evil Lilly does exist...even though she's a ghost. Rated T for language and touching
1. Disturbance in the Road

Booth ran into the Jeffersonian and caught Brennan coming out of her office. He smiled wickedly as she stopped and immediately ran back into her office just when she saw him.

"Oh, no you don't! Bones get back out here!" Booth ran to her office just as she was about to close the door. He stopped her by putting his foot between the door and the doorway.

Brennan sighed in defeat when Booth squeezed himself into the office. He smiled and she frowned. "Booth, I don't have time for this--"

"Aw, come on, Bones! You promised!" He whined and put on a puppy face. Brennan's shoulders slump. She regretted what she agreed to do with him.

About two days ago, Booth and Brennan were talking to Sweets at the diner. They're conversation was about religion and why Brennan didn't believe in God. The conversation soon turned over to paranormal activities. Brennan refused that there were such things as "ghosts or spirits" and Booth wants to prove to her there are such things. So, he invited her to go with him on that weekend to the National Forest of Virginia where he heard of some supernatural stories. She didn't want Sweets to think that she was scared, so she promised to go.

That Saturday, Booth went to Brennan's house to pick her up only to discover that she wasn't there. So he went to the Jeffersonian and caught her avoiding him.

"Why don't you want to go with me?" Booth asked Brennan as he saw her face expression fill with regret.

"Because, I think that this is a bad idea." Brennan covered.

Booth smiled. "You don't want to go because you're SCARED!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why are you hiding at work? There no work on a SATURDAY! You can't have a good excuse for that, Bones!"

"I just think that it's ridiculous that we're going to drive all the way to the forest just so you can prove that there's a mystical creature living there!" Brennan crossed her arms over her chest.

"You promised…" Booth looked at her with wide, brown eyes and she softened.

She sighed and said, "Fine." Booth did a little victory dance and led her to the SUV.

Along the drive, Brennan looked out the window and saw the city get swallowed by trees and grass. "I still think that this is a stupid idea." She muttered. Booth glanced at her and said, "Aw, come on, Bones! It'll be fun to watch you get the hell scared out of you, err, I mean 'us'."

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyways?!" Brennan asked in frustration.

"Um, well, have you ever watched the movie 'The Ring'?" He glanced at her to see if she agreed, which she didn't. He rolled his eyes and said, "Still no TV? Why do I still bother?"

"Booth. Why would I be watching a movie about a ring?" She asked.

Booth clutched at the steering wheel in frustration. "No, Bones. The movie is about an evil little girl that appears out of no where--"

"How can a little girl appear out of no where. It's scientifically impossible!"

"Not everything is 'scientifically impossible!'. Ugh! Never mind! Anyways, there's this little girl that was born in the 1700s. Legend says that she was such an evil child that she tortured little animals and pulled pranks on her family members. People used to believe that she was a witch, so they hung her. Then the next day after she was killed, people said that they saw her wandering around their farms near the chicken coop." Booth paused.

"Is there proof that this little girl lived? Does she have a name? If she doesn't then how will we know that she ever existed?" Brennan questioned.

"Bones!" Booth frowned. "Let me finish, will you?!"

"Fine." Brennan went back to her window.

"Fine. This little girl's name was Lillian Wesley. She even has a little theme song to go with her legend." Booth smirked.

Brennan turned to him in interest. "Really? Do you know it?"

Booth laughed. "Oh, so **now** you're interested!? Well, I sort of know...Let me see if I can remember…"

'**Lit-tle Lil-ly, cold and drear-y**

**Sang to lit-tle ani-mals, "Come with me."**

**Scared by betray-al, She stuck a big nail **

**In the poor creat-ure's feet.**

**Her laugh wasn't butter, but Rusty and utter**

**She frighte-ned the neigh-bors a-way.**

**Lit-tle Lil-ly, took a bowl of chil-ly**

**And dumped it on Grand-mo-ther the same day.--'**

As Booth sang the song, Brennan could've sworn that she heard a female's voice singing along. She stopped him, before she could be completely uncomfortable by the song's lyrics. "Shh, Booth."

Booth stopped singing and was glad. The song was starting to get to him. "What is it, Bones?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Brennan sat up and looked out of every window in the SUV.

Booth looked around as he drove then chuckled. "The song got to you, too, huh? It used to always get to me when Jared sang it to me. He did that just so I could get scared. Either way, he got in trouble with Mom. Hahaha."

"No, Booth. The song didn't 'get to me'. didn't you hear a girl sing with you?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head, "No, I didn't hear anything. I was the only one singing. Unless…"

Brennan cocked her head to the side, "Unless…?"

"Unless, Lilly was singing with me." He smirked which angered Brennan.

"That is impossible! She's not even real!--" Bren was cut off by Booth.

"That isn't completely impossible, Bones--"

"Yes--"

Just then, as they bickered, a ghostly figure showed up in front of the car. Both partner were taken by the unknown presence. Booth suddenly stopped the car which resulted to a spin and a turn over of the SUV to it's side.

Brennan opened her eyes, but everything was so blurry, she couldn't really distinguish anything. She turned to Booth, who was in deep unconsciousness. His forehead was bleeding and his arm was stuck outside of the window between the ground and the SUV.

"Booth…" Brennan hoarsely whispered. She tried to shake him, only to see that her wrist was sprained. She was close to blacking out when she saw a figure outside of the car. It was the figure of a little girl and just before Brennan blacked out completely, she saw that this little girl was smiling.

**A/N: Ooh! Creeepy! Lol I just noticed that there wasn't a lot of ppl who wrote supernatural storues of Bones, so I took the liberty. And, No, this isn't a Supernatural/Bones crossover fic. I want ppl to see my idea of how Booth and Bones will deal with things taht go bump inn the night. Enjoy!**


	2. Waking Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed

Booth opened his eyes to discover a painful numbing on his left arm. He looked at the outside view of the front window and saw that everything was sideways. He turned to his right and saw Brennan unconscious. The only thing keeping her from completely leaning on Booth's shoulder was the seatbelt.

Booth winced at the pain in his arm. With his free arm, he shook Brennan until she woke up.

"Bones…" Booth called.

Brennan moved around and opened her eyes. "Booth?" Coming to realization, she remember what happened. "Booth! Don't move! Your state might become worst if you squirm around."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do, Bones?! I'M STUCK UNDER A FUCKING CAR!" Booth became angry and frustrated.

"Yelling at me isn't going to get you out any sooner! Whose the one who wanted to come here in the first place?!" Brennan argued.

"So you're saying it's MY fault?!" Booth looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, it's not MY fault!" Brennan frowned.

"I am NOT going to argue with you! Can you please help me out of this damn car?!" Booth looked straight ahead with anger.

"Okay! Don't be so crabby." Brennan sighed. Booth looked at her. "How do you even know that phrase?"

Brennan ignored him and decided to try to get out of the car. She tried hard to mind her sprained wrist. She went to Booth side and could see his arm. She flicked it. Nothing. He didn't yell out, so she slightly kicked it.

"**OWW!!**" There it was, that's something she wanted to hear. "**What the hell are you doing?!**" She heard Booth yell out from the inside of the SUV.

"I'm just trying to see if your nerves are completely damaged!" She explained. In reality, she also did it because she was annoyed of him dragging her in the middle of nowhere. It was still daylight, but the forests' trees were so thick, that she could scarcely see much daylight.

She went back to her door and looked in at an exasperated agent. "Booth, I can't get your arm out by myself. I'm going to get help." As she moved to leave, Booth stopped her.

"No, no, no, no!! Don't!" Booth sounded a bit afraid.

"What?" Brennan came back to see a worried look on his face. "Are you afraid to be alone?" She teased.

"No." Booth frowned. "I'm afraid that some wacko is out there and he might hurt you! Plus, there's also the possibility that you find Lilly and I won't be able to see the look on your face." He smirked at the last sentence that escaped from him. Brennan turned pale at the name. She remembered the creepy, smiling girl from before she knocked out.

"That's not funny. And what do you want me to do? Just wait here with our thumbs up our asses? This is the middle of no where! Nobody's going to find us! Maybe when you bleed to death and I'm disoriented from lack of food." Brennan said. "I'm going."

"No! Bones!" It was too late. She already walked off. "Why do I even bother?" He sighed to himself.

Brennan walked off and looked out to see if she could peak someone on the road. There was a sudden crack from the bushes. She turned and saw nothing. "Hello?"

Nobody answered. She kept walking and then the bushes started to shake. She stopped and thought of some rational reason why that was happening. It was probably the wind.

She then heard a child's laugh echoing through the forest. Brennan got goose bumps all over her skin. She thought of Booth and ran back to the SUV.

Booth was being preoccupied trying to dig himself out with one of Parker's spoon that he left in the car along with a dirty bowl. **'Why the hell did Parker leave this in here?'** Was his first thought when he saw it. He then heard running. "Bones?!" He called out.

"Booth!" Brennan reached the car and saw that he was okay.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked. Brennan came to her senses and said, "Nothing, I was just checking if you were bleeding too much."

"Hardly. I think I'm badly bruised." Booth said calmly with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Booth, I'm going to get off the road. I'm going to see if there's anybody living here." Brennan informed.

"Alright, but hurry up. It's getting darker by the minute. Take the flashlight." Booth worried.

Brennan took the flashlight. "What about the gun?" She pushed.

"No." Booth gave her a stern look. "Geez, why didn't you bring the 'big' one?"

"Never mind." She walked off.

It seemed like hours after she saw her partner and the SUV. She had been walking for a long time and then she saw a mysterious man standing, watching. He was wearing a hunting cap and a flannel jacket along with big boots.

"Hey! Excuse me, sir!" The man stayed still as she approached him. He beckoned to her as he walked off into the trees and forests. Brennan understood that she was supposed to follow him and yet she didn't know who he was. He kept disappearing in between the trees and bushes and then appearing waving to her so she can follow him.

She finally lost him and wandered off. "Hello? Hey! Sir?!" She walked out of the forest and saw an old convenient store in the middle of a dirt road. Brennan ran in to discover spider webs all over the supplies. At least there were modern demand in the store.

She ran around the store and took some possible things that could help her and her partner out: A jack, a shovel, bandages (which she wrapped around her wrist), alcohol, and any first aid kits. She went to the counter desk.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She hoped to see the man in the flannel jacket. She walked into the employer room. As she walked in, a skeleton wearing the same clothes the man was wearing was hung on the ceiling. And the weirdest part of it was, there was no chair nor stool for the man to step on so he can suicide which meant murder.

Brennan's eyes went wide. "Oh, no!" She ran out, grabbed a sack and put everything in there and ran off to find her partner. On her way out, Lily was standing outside of the store watching Brennan. She smiled evilly and laughed.


	3. He's Dead and So Is She

Brennan ran out of the forest with the bag in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She just spotted Lily outside of the store and she hoped that she wasn't following.

Finally, Brennan reached the SUV with Booth under it. He was just singing the Lily song when she dropped the sack near where his arm was.

"Stop singing that, Booth!" Brennan frowned.

"Why? Does it scare you?" He laughed.

"I will have you know..." She sighed. She didn't want to tell him, but she was going to either way. She began again as she got the shovel and started digging his arm out. "..That I saw her more than once today and I am willing to do anything and everything to get out of here."

Booth helped digging with Parker's spoon and then stopped as he heard her confession. "Wait you saw her?!"

She sighed and said, "Yes."

Booth frowned and asked, "When?!"

"At the store..." She told him about the man and about the store. Throughout the story, they dug Booth out and he stood silent.

Booth decided not say anything because he saw how scared she was. She took out a bandage and nursed his wounds. He slightly smiled as she cleaned his cut on his forehead. She smiled a bit back and snorted. **'Don't look into those eyes. He'll see how scared you are.' **she thought.

They noticed that it was getting dark, so Brennan said, "You better get some firewood. If anything, tonight is going to be a cold night."

Booth chuckled. "I can't get the firewood, Bones."

"Why not?" Brennan cocked an eyebrow.

"Because." He said as he held up his injured arm. She laughed and walked toward him.

"Your other arm isn't broken, Booth. Use it. Besides, I'm not going to let you pick them all up by yourself. I'll help." She walked past him and shouted out, "I'll go thins way and you go that way."

Booth shook his head and started picking up a stick when he felt a pinecone hit him on the side of the head. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Bones who was obliviously picking up sticks.

He smirked as he found a huge pinecone and threw it at her.

"OW!" She turned and saw him mocking her after the pinecone hit her on the back. "You think that's funny?!"

"No, I think it's hillarious." Booth laughed.

"No, it's immature!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who started it!"

"I didn't start anything, Booth! You just started it!"

"Are you assuming that I started it?!" Booth yelled.

"Yes!"

"Yeah, well "assuming" which makes "u" an "ass" out of "mi"!" Booth smirked and Brennan frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Brennan yelled.

"The hell it doesn't!" Booth grabbed a pinecone and flung it at her.

"Ow!" She grabbed another pinecone and threw it at him. They started chasing eachother with pincones and threw them at eachother.

Finally, Booth was on one side of the pile of sticks and Brennan was on the other side of the pile. He had a pinecone and a smile on his face when he saw that Brennan couldn't find a pinecone.

"That's what you get for starting it, Bones."

"I didn't start anything, Booth..." She smirked as she reached for a stick.

Booth's smile disappeared as Lily showed up behind Brennan, wearing a crooked smile and holding onto a pinecone.

"BONES!" Booth was about to run and get Brennan away from the ghost, but Lily threw the pinecone at him, hitting him on the stomache.

Brennan frowned and just when she was about to turn around, Lily scratched her back, leaving nail marks.

She fell to the ground and Lily disappeared. Booth looked up, recovering from the air that left him, and saw his partner on hands and knees.

"Bones!! Bones?! Bones!" He crawled to her side and looked around to see where Lily went. He saw the blood on Brennan's shirt and quickly got out some bandages.

"Bones, can you hear me? Hey..." He put her face in his hands. She seemed fine, but her eyes showed her pain.

"I'm okay. I'm okay..." She muttered as he cleaned her cuts.

It was getting dark and Booth started to make a fire. "We won't be able to get out alive if we walk around in the dark. Might as well make camp."

Brennan nodded as she tiredly put her face between her knees.


	4. There's Sweetness In the Cold Air

**A/n: Okay, readers! I love the RR, but for you who want to get to the scary part, well, this chapter is gonna hesitate on that. I put fluff at the beginning, but not to worry! I put a special, spooky surprise at the end, it'll be easier to understand if you read all of it.**

Both partners were frightened as the day turned to night. Brennan took one side of the fire and Booth took the other so they may sleep. It was a bit chilly and to make it worst, they didn't have any blankets or food. The only thing keeping them warm was the fire.

Booth hoped that this will be an excuse for him to sleep at least a bit closer to her, but before he suggested anything she said, "Well, I'll sleep on this side, and you the other. Goodnight then." Then she just laid down on her side with her wounded back facing the fire and him.

Brennan didn't want to lay next to Booth for her own reasons. She sometimes moved a lot in her sleep. Sometimes, she would fall off the bed when she **had** a bed. Even when she slept with Sully, she had to silently get out of bed after they've had sex and sleep in the couch only because she didn't want to accidentally hit him.

Throughout the night, Brennan slept and woke up and then slept and then woke up. It was annoying her and then she realized that the whole time, the fire kept going. She sat up and checked on Booth. He was just sitting and looking out into the forest. She saw that he was only wearing an undershirt and then she looked down on her lap. His dress shirt was placed over her as a blanket.

He was trembling and she felt awful. She stood up and went to him quietly and placed his dress shirt over his shoulders, startling him.

"Bones! You scared me. I thought-- Never mind." Booth started.

Brennan sat next to him near the fire. "You know you didn't have to give me your shirt. It's really cold. It's not good for you to be exposed like that."

"Exposed? Ha." Booth chuckled. "It's just that, you were shivering in your sleep and I just thought that you needed it." He grew somber.

"Thank you." Brennan answered after a long period of silence. Booth nodded in welcome. He suddenly said, "Well, I better get some sleep." He laid down right where he was on his back.

Brennan gave him a look as he put his hands under his head. "Hey, you're welcomed to sleep here and keep warm or you can go back to you side." He said coolly and closed his eyes.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She was hesitant, but she also didn't want to go back to her dark side. She bit her lip and laid down on her side beside him, with her arm tucked under her head and her back facing the forest. A tiny smile played on Booth's lips as his eyes were closed.

"Shut up." Brennan said as she got comfortable. Booth opened his eyes with a full smile on his face.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Brennan said with her eyes closed. Booth shook his head and closed his eyes as Brennan said her last words, "And don't try anything funny." Booth laughed with Brennan by his side.

--

Brennan woke up and saw that the fire was gone and the sun was out even though it was dimmed by the trees. Then she felt a warm breath on her neck and something soft cushioning her wounded back. It felt…**good**. Then she heard a groan come from back of her. That's when she noticed a large arm wrapped around her and it was wrapped with bandages. She rolled over and was literally nose-to-nose with Booth where both of their noses were touching.

Now his eyes were wide open as Brennan's big, blue eyes met his. She leaned back as Booth's arm was still around her. "Protecting me from the scary little girl, Booth?" Brennan said with a wicked smile and her eyebrow up.

"It's my job," He replied calmly, avoiding the fact that her lips were centimeters away from his.

"Um, Booth?" Brennan asked and Booth answered with a, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you take your arm off of me?" She asked. Booth reluctantly let go and she left his grasp.

Within minutes, the partners were ready for another long, exhausting walk. For a while, they walked quietly, but then Booth decided to start a conversation that he knew would start a conflict.

"So, now do you believe that there are such things as spirits and ghosts?" Booth pushed.

"Booth, spirits and ghosts are the same thing." Brennan said.

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are. Both are lingering, transparent at times, and they both don't go into the 'light' as you like to say. Therefore they are the same."

Booth stood silent for a while, mauling it over. "Same difference."

"That doesn't even make sense, Booth."

"Yes, it does!"

"No it doesn't! How can it be the same thing and still be different?! If you're saying that it's the same definition yet they have different names, then it's a simile, not a 'same difference' theory!" Brennan argued.

Booth put his un-messed up hand up in defeat. "Okay! Okay! Geez! I get it! So, anyways, **now **do you believe?"

"Well, I did see Lilly and a man who I found dead in the store, so I have to say that there isn't enough proof to tell me that this isn't a prank." She said as she kept walking and Booth stopped. He couldn't believe this woman.

"**What. Does it take. For you. To believe**?! The damn girl scratched you and you want **more proof**?!" Booth exclaimed. Brennan just laughed.

"Booth, I was only teasing. Of course, now I believe. It doesn't mean that I'm going to get into religion. I'm still rational Temperance Brennan." She smiled and Booth calmed down.

"Yeah. You're still **annoying **Temperance Brennan." He muttered as they began walking again.

That's when they heard a girl's laugh. Lilly. Booth and Brennan stopped dead and looked around. They didn't see anything and Booth said, "Let's keep going. The sooner we walk, the sooner we get out of here."

Suddenly, Lilly showed up in front of them. Both jumped back as the little girl smiled her evil smirk. She laughed and tilted her head to the side.

"Booth!" Brennan screamed. Lilly moved faster than the eye can follow and went through the partners. She disappeared.

Booth was terrified and he took Brennan's hand, pulling her away. "Come on, Bones! Let's get out of here!" She didn't move. Booth turned to look at her.

Brennan had her head down and her hair covered her face. She stood still. Booth let go of her hand. "Bones?"

She held up her head and she had on the most disturbing smile on her face. Her eyes were white and she laughed evilly just as Lilly did.

Booth took a large step away from her. "**BONES**!!" She just kept laughing and smiling.


	5. Lilly Has Her Fun

Brennan stood in front of Booth who shocked out of his mind.

"_Why do you wanna go so soon? You just got here."_ Brennan said, only it wasn't her, it was her being possessed by Lilly.

"Bones, listen to me! It's me, it's Booth! I know you're in there! Fight her, Bones! Fight her!" Booth called out to Brennan, but she just kept laughing.

"_It is me, Booth. It's Brennan, can't you see?_"

"Shut up! Get away from her!" Booth yelled at the little girl in Brennan.

Brennan cocked an eyebrow at him. "_Make me._" Suddenly, an unknown force pushed Booth to the ground, hurting his arm. Brennan climbed on top of him and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"_I'm not going anywhere. I think I like this body._" Brennan chuckled and then licked his cheek. Booth would've preferred to be in this position if she weren't possessed.

Booth took out a cross necklace that he wore around his neck and held it on Brennan, burning her. Brennan screamed out and suddenly appeared far away from him.

Booth stood up, still holding onto the necklace. "Get out of her! In the name of God, I command you to **GET OUT**!"

Brennan sneered and hissed. "_Fuck off._"

Booth frowned. "Little girls aren't supposed to curse."

"_Apparently, I'm not so little anymore, Booth. I'm a woman._" She smirked.

"No, you're not! You're a little dead girl in a woman's body who happens to be my partner! You've just entered the wrong person, Lilly." Booth threatened.

Brennan walked closer, swaying her hips. "_Partner my ass. You love me._"

"Get back, Lilly!" Booth held out the cross.

She ignore him and kept walking. When she got close, she stepped up and the cross was implanted on her chest, burning the figure of a cross on her skin. Booth stared wide-eyed and Brennan just looked at him with white evil eyes.

"_You want me. And I want you to show me how much._" Brennan hit Booth's good arm, knocking off the cross and pinned him on a tree.

She moved in for a kiss, but Booth put his arm on her neck, stopping her from going any further.

"You're one horny-ass, little girl!" Booth grinded his teeth.

"_Always have been, baby._" She laughed.

"**GET. OFF**!" Booth pushed her off.

"_Playing hard to get, Seeley?_" Brennan smirked.

Booth grew confidence. He loved it when **Bones** called him by his first name, not **her**. He picked up the cross and walked towards her. Lilly grew frightened when she saw the determination in his eyes. Booth put the cross on her forehead and yelled out, "**In the power of God the Father, God the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I command you to leave! Leave! Get out! Get out! LEAVE!**"

Brennan let out a horrifying scream and fell on her knees. Booth held onto her and watched Lilly get out of her. She sneered from afar and vanished. Booth shook Brennan until she woke up.

"Booth?" She looked up at him with her regular blue eyes.

"Oh, Bones!" He hugged her tightly.

"Booth, what happened?!" Brennan asked with fear in her voice. She was so scared, she just couldn't believe that Lilly was actually real and was right in front of her a couple of minutes ago.

Booth shook his head, "I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here!"

They got up and started running. Brennan stopped. "Booth!"

"What?" Booth stopped also. Brennan pointed out at a small going-down hill. There, he saw his cell phone. "Good eye. Come on!"

They ran down the hill and he got his cell. "They won't be able to find us here. Let's keep going. I'll call on the way." Booth said. They kept running and Booth called for transportation as they ran.

They finally got to the exit of the forest and they stayed on the empty road, alone. Booth hung up the phone. Brennan looked at him as she sat down to get some rest.

"Who did you call?" She asked.

Booth sat next to her. "Unfortunately not 'Ghostbusters'."

Brennan stared at him. "I don't know what that means, Booth."

Booth laughed. "Of course you don't." Then he saw how serious she was. "I called Hodgins."

"Hodgins?"

"Yeah, well, if I called FBI, then they would think that we were hallucinating from lack of food."

"It was a rhetorical question, Booth."

"Ah."

"Speaking of lack of food, you want to go to the diner after we get cleaned up?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know, Bones. I'm planning on eating all of the pies in the diner and **then** getting cleaned up. Care to join?"

"Sure, but no pie." Brennan said.

"I bet Lilly would've eaten pie with me." Booth muttered in dark humor.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just an 'inside joke'."

Hodgins arrived after a long wait and saw how messed up the partners looked. "Wow! You guys look like crap! What the hell happened in there?!"

Booth sighed. "Don't ask, don't tell, man. Just take us to the diner."

"I don't know, man. Your arm looks broken. I think that I should take you two to the hospital." Hodgins sounded worried as he drove.

"Don't worry about me, Jack. I'm fine." Brennan assured from the back seat.

Booth scoffed from the passenger's seat, "Yeah, you're the one who got possessed!"

Brennan opened her mouth in shock. "So, that's what happened!"

"Wait, what? I'm not following, here. Possessed?" Hodgins was confused.

Booth kept going at it with Brennan. "Yeah! And let me tell you something, that little girl is **very** disturbed!"

"What did she make me do?" Brennan asked, interested.

"Guys? A little explanation here?" Hodgins said, but they ignored him.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you because, uh, she was pushing me all over the place…the **whole **time!" Booth covered.

"Wow! I've read that supposedly supernatural beings have inhuman super strength." Brennan informed.

"Uh, guys?" Hodgins was again ignored.

"Yeah, well, I guess I kicked her ass!" Booth gloated.

"HEY! I'm a bit oblivious here! Anybody care on telling what happened? A little girl? Supernatural being? Super strength?! What went on back there?!"

Booth explained everything, leaving Hodgins in total shock.

"I told you that he won't believe it like I did." Brennan told Booth.

Hodgins opened his mouth to speak after a long pause. "No way."

"Way." Both Booth and Brennan said together in a non-smug way.

They went to the hospital, where Booth got a cast and Brennan the proper treatment for her wrist.

They were supposed to stay at home and get some rest, but both decided to hang out at the Jeffersonian in Brennan's office. They grew close to each other and spent the night there.

The next morning, Angela walked into Brennan's office to leave Brennan a file that was mistakenly left in her desk. When she opened the door, she saw Booth and Brennan laying on the couch, sleeping. She suppressed a squeal and took out her camera phone and took a picture of them.

Booth laid out on the couch and Brennan was sleeping on him with her head on his chest and his casted arm around her.

As soon as Angela closed the door, Brennan opened her eyes. She smiled as her blue eyes turned white.

****

Ooh! Creepy! Hahaha! I guess Lilly decided to stick around for a little bit of fun with Booth! The End. )


	6. Not even God can help her

**After reading this story, I decided to continue it...after a very looong time. lol Enjoy.**

Booth opened his eyes to see that he was in Brennan's office...alone. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the couch, looking for her.

Nobody was in the Jeffersonian. He was all alone. No Brennan and no squints.

**'Why didn't she wake me up?'** Booth frowned. He walked around the lab, amused at how quiet and empty it was after-hours.

"Bones?" He called, her name echoing the building.

"Here." He turned around to see Brennan smiling and leaning on the platform railing.

He smiled back. "Where's everybody?"

"Home. Nobody's working right now. I pressume it's because it's after work hours?" She taunted.

"Hmm." Booth thought for a while and then asked. "Where'd you go?"

"Restroom." She plainly said as she walked towards him. "I would've told you, but you looked so sweet sleeping."

Booth flashed his charm smile. "Bones, you think I look sweet sleeping?"

Brennan walked around him, smiling, she stood behind him and grabbed his ass and whispered, ''It's not the only sweet thing about you, Seeley."

"Whoa! Bones!" He jumped. He turned to look at her and furrowed his eyebrows. She still smiled when Booth got her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she got closer to him, centimeters apart from his lips. He noticed that she was acting strangely. **'What's going on with her?'**

"I--I don't think...W-we should be doing...this." He groaned as she nibbled his earloaf.

"Mmm. You taste ssso good, Seeley." She whispered, tickling his ear.

**'Why does she keep calling me Seeley?'** he thought. Then he got her by her arms and pulled her back.

"Bones, I really don't think that this is such a good idea." He said. Brennan then started to laugh evilly...almost like...LILLY.

Realization shocked Booth's mind when Brennan's blue eyes turned white as she laughed. "Bones!" He shook her. He let go of her and took a step back.

Booth searched his chest for the cross necklace and found that it was gone. He looked up and saw Brennan (possessed by Lilly) holding the necklace by the string.

"Lost something, Lover?" She taunted.

"I made you get out! How the hell did you--" Booth yelled in fear.

"Oh please. You can't keep me away from this body. We complement eachother. Besides, I've grown a liking to you, Seeley Booth." She walked closer to him and he took steps back.

"Lilly, please--" He didnt realize how much his voice shook.

"Please, what? You didn't want me out when I was kissing your neck. You liked it. I know you did."

"No! I didn't! Please! Let her go!" He pleaded.

"No. I wanna have fun. Come play with me." She sang.

Booth, afraid for his life, ran and soon was caught up by Lilly. He fell to the floor and he rawled backward while looking up at her.

"Why are you running from me?" She asked.

Booth finally reached the wall and was sandwitched by it and Lilly. She bent down and grabbed his hair, making him look up at her in the eye.

"If you really love Dr. Brennan, you're going to have to do everything I tell you to." He saw that her eyes grew greyer, and then black as she spoke. His eyes traveled to her pocket and he saw his cross necklace peeking out. He grabbed for it and stuck it in front of her face, making her step back, hissing.

He made a break for it, running towards the office but it was blocked by her once again. He turned and ran as fast as he could, anywhere and hopefully she would step back. She showed up again in front of him, but he stuck out the cross and she would wince.

He ran to the kitchen and locked himself in there. A few seconds later, he heard her banging on the door and hissing.

He crawled in a corner and hid. **'I'm hiding from my own partner whose possessed by an evil little girl under a kitchen counter. Aren't I the best Agent and ex-sniper?'** He thought in sarcasm.

After she stopped banging on the door, Booth got out from under the counter and slowly made way towards the door. He was about to open it, when he heard her sing,

**'Lit-tle Lil-ly, cold and drear-y**

**Sang to lit-tle ani-mals, "Come with me."**

**Scared by betray-al, She stuck a big nail **

**In the poor creat-ure's feet.**

**Her laugh wasn't butter, but Rusty and utter**

**She frighte-ned the neigh-bors a-way.**

**Lit-tle Lil-ly, took a bowl of chil-ly**

**And dumped it on Grand-mo-ther the same day.**

**Mother cried, Father died**

**When they could not run a-way.**

**Lit-tle Lil-ly, small and weary**

**Just wants some-one to play.'**

Her singing voice made chills run up and down Booth's spine. He walked towards the cabinet and took out a big can of salt. He then poured salt evenly on the crack under the door.

He's seen phycics do that when there was an evil spirit around. Salt was supposed to be like some kind of protection to you. Booth made a circle around him with salt and stood there as Lilly kept singing the sing over and over again.

Booth's eyes went up the ceiling and prayed. "God, please help Bones. Don't let the Devil hurt her--"

_"You're God can't help her, Seeley. She's not a believer."_ She yelled from the other side of the door.

Booth sighed in despair. He couldn't handle seeing her like that.


	7. Stalker

A little while longer, Booth couldn't see Lilly from under the crack of the door. He waited a few seconds and got out of the circle and got a kitchen knife. He put the knife under the crack to look around for the possessed woman.

The coast is clear. He got off his knees and slowly opened the door a crack. Quietly, like a sniper does, Booth stealthily ran out the door and into a dark corner. He didnt bring the knife, in fear of the possiblilty he might use it on her.

Then he heard her pacing around the platform. He stood silent in the darkness.

--

Lilly paced about, waiting for Booth to come out. Then she heard quiet footsteps on the Jeffersonian floor. She smirked and was ready to look for him, but something was not right.

She felt as if though she wasn't in control of the body anymore. The real body owner was rebelling inside and Lilly was sure that she was going to lose control. No. She couuld not let that happen. She needed a host. She needed a body that she can last forever in. This woman, Brennan, was too strong. Her soul is too determined and it reeks of love and mercy.

Lilly was beginning to feel bad for her prey, Booth. She needed to get out of that body. But who will she possess? She smiled wickedly as she looked at a book of phone numbers of the employees.

--

Booth saw a grin plastered on the woman's face as she reached for the phone. He frowned, wondering what she was doing.

That's when he heard her change her evil tone into a distraught Brennan. He heard her say to the phone, "Hodgins?! Help me! I'm in trouble! There's something wrong with Booth!...We're at the Jeffersonian! Please! Help me!...Come alone! If the FBI finds out--Sssh. I have to go. Just come. Hurry!"

She then hung up the phone quickly and smiled as she walked off the platform.

Booth hurried himself out of there. He headed towards the storage closet and closed the door behind him. He could hear her walk past the door and towards the restrooms, which was right next to the closet.

--

Lilly went into the restoom and pounded her head in the wall, making herself bleed. She bit her lip, making it busted, and then put water on her eyes.

She then walked out of the restroom calmly, waiting for her "hero" to come and "save" her from Booth.

A few minutes later, Hodgins came in, alone, just like she told him. She waited until he called for her.

He looked about and scratched his beard nervously. "Booth?! Dr. Brennan?!"

That was her cue. Lilly ran towards him, in pretend despair. She cried, "Help! Hodgins! There's something wrong with him! You have to stop him!--"

Hodgins's eyes grew big when he saw his boss run towards him. Her beautiful face was covered with blood from the side of her head. Her lip was busted and it looked as if she was crying. Hodgins held onto her before she would fall down to the floor.

"Where's Booth? What's wrong? Did he do this to you?!" Hodgins asked frantically, and anger grew inside him.

"He--He...I don't know! I think he's in the kitchen...Shh...He might hear us." She cried fakely.

Hodgins protectively put Brennan behind hm and slowly made his way to the kitchen. When he saw that Booth wasn't in there, he frowned.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't think he's--" He turned around and Brennan's eyes were white and she held up a toaster. She hit him on the head with it, causing Hodgins to fall to the floor.

--

Booth heard Hodgins come and Lilly fake crying. She blamed him for the destruction and he believed it! When he heard Hodgins get hit, he ran out of the closet. He couldn't let the bug man get hurt or else Brennan would never forgive herself.

He ran into the kitchen seeing Lilly come out of Brennan and into Hodgins. Brennan blinked her eyes and then collapsed in Booth's arms just when he came in. Hodgins, on the floor, winced as Lilly entered him and his eyes turned white.

"Shiit!" Booth got Brennan by her pits and half carried her and half dragged her out of there. He locked the door after him and headed towards the elevator.

He could hear Hodgins banging on the door and ripping the door off of the hinges. The elevator doors closed just in time before Hodgins could turn around the corner and see them go in one of the four elevators.

Booth sighed as the elevator made it's way to the bottom floor. He turned to lok at the bleeding Brennan. He almost cried when he saw that she was tortured physically and now was unconcience. He prayed that they will get out alive.


End file.
